Fiesta de año nuevo
by Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono
Summary: Faltaban pocas horas para la fiesta de fin de año sin embargo Natsuki no querer encontrarse con la ojirubi, ¿cambiara de parecer?


Hola a todos es una pequeña historia que salió de la nada un día tarde pero espero les guste como s mí me gusto escribirla y feliz año nuevo y que empiecen el año con todo.

Solo faltaban unas horas más para el año nuevo a la que todas sus amigas irían, cabe destacar que sus compañeras de piso ya se estaban preparando para el gran evento.

Se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero nunca le han gustado esas fiestas de etiqueta donde los buenos modales están por delante y bueno nunca había sido precisamente un ejemplo, siempre fue tosca, irreverente y grosera no tenía cabida en esa fiesta.

-¿Segura que no iras con nosotras?- preguntaba la ojilila.

-Hmm

-No eres perro para gruñir Nat.

Pronto sentí como mi cama se hundía COMO rayos le hacía para caminar con semejantes tacones sin hacer nada de ruido, un día de estos me pegara un susto de muerte si es que no me habla antes.

-No puedes esconderte para siempre Natsuki

Me coloco mis audífonos y subo el volumen, no dice nada más y sale de mi cuarto dejando nuevamente sola en la oscuridad que llena cada vez mi cuarto, pero debe entender que fiestas como estas en mi vida nunca han tenido la importancia que para otros si, a todas las vi emocionadas para organizar la fiesta menos yo.

Por un breve lapso creí que iría a la fiesta, es más me había ido a comprar mi ropa para asistir, seguía sin sentirme muy emocionada pero por alguna razón su insistencia en que fuera no me fastidiaba, al contrario me generaba algo que no entendía, además no podía negarme a sus pucheros de niña regañada.

Como la princesa de hielo Natsuki había caído en su juego y aceptado ir a la fiesta, peor aún porque no podía negarse a nada con su presencia cerca. No sé bien cómo explicar nuestra relación, éramos más que amigas pero menos que novias y ¿eso donde las dejaba?

Todo esto es como un limbo y aunque busque una salida no puedo encontrarla, hacia la dirección que mire no había nada claro entre las dos. Hay aspectos que me gustan y odio de ella.

Poco a poco me he acostumbrado a su presencia a su cercanía aunque a veces es un poco hostigante a mi parecer, aun así la dejo sin protestar además por más extraño que me pueda parecer creo que me gusta su tacto, esos abrazos que por momentos no me dejan respirar o que me sorprenden al no verlos venir, pero momentos después su efusividad cambia por un semblante de tristeza y de dolor para posteriormente pedirme perdón por su osadía y yo como siempre me quedo callada sin decirle que no me molesta que lo haga que hasta llego a disfrutarlo, a menos que sea uno de esos días en los que quiero alejarme del mundo donde no puedo tolerarla y a pesar de saber que le are daño le reclamo le digo que me deje en paz que me molesta su actitud para después irme.

Todo esto es su culpa, el que este aquí encerrada en mi cuarto es su culpa, tenía que actuar como idiota enamorada unos días antes.

Eso había sido el pretexto excelente para no asistir a la fiesta según Mía, no era cierto solo que paso sus límites afectivos al insinuarse así, creí que ya no volvería a hacerlo que le quedó muy claro que no soportaría esa actitud de su parte. No podía olvidar ese día como si estuviera tatuado en mi mente, salimos a pasear como era nuestra costumbre nos montamos en la moto y sentí como sus brazos pasaban por mi cintura y aferrarse a mí para no caer con la velocidad, durante el camino se acomodó para recargarse en mi espalda. Esa acción se convirtió en algo común durante los paseos que compartíamos en mi Ducati por lo que no le vi nada de raro, creo que aunque me cueste tengo que admitir que me gusta que lo haga, sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío…

¡PERO ESO NO LE DA DERECHO A BESARME!

Decidimos ir a un bar un rato, entrada la noche un joven se acercó a nuestra mesa con una cerveza y una rosa de la cual no me percate hasta que la puso frente a mis ojos casi restregándomela, no tardo ni un segundo en que la castaña me tomará de la mano y me pegara más a ella tomo con delicadeza mi mentón para girar mi rostro hacia ella, por unos segundos nos quedamos viendo sabía que sucedería pero aun así no la detuve. Me acerco a su rostro y posó sus labios con delicadeza sobre los míos, el beso fue suave sus movimientos lentos disfrutando de mi boca, correspondí a su beso sin saber porque lo hacía, hasta que sentí como su lengua delineaba mis labios el tacto se sintió de una forma que no podría describir pero me recordó donde estábamos y porque había pasado, al voltear quien se nos acercó se había ido sin decir más.

Yo salí corriendo de ahí enojada me subí a la moto cuando me alcanzo Shizuru pidiéndome perdón y yo solo le grite que no quería volver a verla que nuestra amistad desde el principio fue un error. Sus ojos de inmediato perdieron su brillo característico y su semblante cambio a uno de una tristeza profunda que nunca creí vería en alguien y mucho menos en ella que a pesar de que tenga un día malo tiene una sonrisa sincera para mí.

Trato de disculparse pero no le di oportunidad me fui como alma que lleva el diablo pero esos ojos no puedo sacarlos de mi cabeza, desde ese día no he sabido nada de ella envolviéndome en mi soledad sintiéndome terrible y diferente como si algo me faltará… y después vuelve el recuerdo de ese beso, de sus labios tersos...

¡MIERDA!

Impuse un nuevo record para arreglarme, solo media hora para salía del departamento ahora era recorrer media ciudad antes de que dieran media noche. Una tarea fácil de no ser por las botas que Mía obligatoriamente me compro con tacón, con la excusa que no podía ir tan indecente a la fiesta.

Al llegar al lugar con menos de diez minutos para encontrarla entendí lo que me decía mi amiga con que tenía que ir vestida más decente no con mi pantalón de cuero ceñido a mi cuerpo una playera blanca con estoperoles en el cuello con mangar tres cuartos remangada y un chaleco negro tipo mezclilla con un cuello redondeado que parecería tener una capucha, y con el cabello recogido en una coleta y en la parte de arriba un crepe no muy bien hecho para eso soy muy mala por eso Mía iba a ayudarme. Muchas de las personas en la fiesta se me quedaron viendo que no saben que es de mala educación.

Me metí sin más me quedaban menos de cinco minutos para encontrarla eso si no es que prefirió irse.

-Cachorro pensé que no vendrías.

Ahora no tengo tiempo para aguantarme araña.

-Así que te comió la lengua el ratón.

-Tengo prisa.

Trate de evitarla y avanzar pero no me dejo, así que con la mirada la busque por el salón pero no se veía por ningún lado.

-No está aquí, desde hace rato se desapareció llegaste un poco tarde.

No podía ser cierto tenía que estar ahí, aparte a la araña de un empujón y decidí salirme a uno de los balcones del lugar recuerdo que cuando venimos a ver el lugar Shizuru menciono que tenía una vista increíble el mejor lugar para recibir el año supongo.

Al llegar al balcón parece ser que no soy la única que pienso en este lugar, se encuentra una mujer en un vestido rojo y su cabello tapa la desnudez de sus hombros, muy elegante debo destacar. Di un paso atrás y muy para mi suerte golpe algo que se hizo añicos seguramente un florero haciendo que la mujer volteara a verme.

-Lo siento-me disculpe agachado la mirada.

-¿Natsuki?

Esa voz…

Alce la vista y vaya sorpresa me lleve al verla, me quede sin habla solo podía verla de pies a cabeza se veía hermosa, la parte delantera del vestido era increíble se pegaba a sus curva de una manera tan sensual, estaba sujeto por un solo tirante lleno de piedras de ahí la tela caía hasta tocar el piso, de su costado izquierdo había una línea más de cristales y piedras que termina hasta donde empieza la abertura en v que deja ver su torneada pierna que terminaba en unos zapatos de tacón con tirantes de color plata.

-Ara ara parece ser que Natsuki no sabe hablar o no quiere hablar conmigo.

Dicho esto su sonrisa desapareció no puedo permitir verla así.

Te vez hermosa.

-Me retiro- dice triste.

No, no puedo dejar que se vaya.

La detengo y posó mis manos en su cintura, por suerte los tacones me ayudan para estar a su altura la veo a los ojos y le sonrió antes de acercarme a sus labios y probarlos nuevamente. Tardo unos segundos antes de responder al beso.

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron la noche coronando este momento.

-Feliz año nuevo Zuru.

-Como no tiene idea mi Natsuki.


End file.
